Work At Home
by Vijju123
Summary: SUMMARY- Everyone wants to get Takumi home from office. His face reddened, but he just couldn't stop watching it. He could also do nothing about the wicked smile forming on his lips either...


**TITLE –** Work At Home

 **SUMMARY-** Everyone wants to get Takumi home from office.

 _His face reddened, but he just couldn't stop watching it. He could also do nothing about the wicked smile forming on his lips either..._

 **INSPIRATION-** 'Work From Home' song.

 **PAIRINGS-** Misaki/Takumi , Paternal Misaki-Takumi/Mikumi-Tasaki, Brotherly Tasaki(17years)/Mikumi (17 years). Also a romantically implied- (?)/Misaki [cookies if you guess this '?']

 **DESCRIPTION OF KIDS-** Again, as I request my readers, try to get familiar and imagine all the 4 kids I introduced (Mikumi , Tasaki, Chiora, Hinazu) as I will be using them freely in my future oneshots and it might not be possible for me to describe all 4 of them each time.

Tasaki- 17 years; Raven hair, amber eyes. How would you imagine a male Misaki? Exactly like that. Innocent boy of 17.

Mikumi – 17 years- Blonde Hair, Emerald Green eyes, A female Takumi might be a close approximation to her looks. Not as innocent as Tasaki. Gender-Female.

 **GENRE -** Humour/Romance

 **RATINGS-** T++++++++++++++++++++++++ (Might border M- You've been warned!)

* * *

Takumi stretched his arms upwards, while sitting on the chair, when he finished another file. It was the _sixteenth_ day. He was working on a new project and found giving it more and more time – so much, that for past fifteen days he went home at 2:00 AM in night only to return to office at 8:00AM in the morning. But this time, it was worse, he was thinking of staying in the office and work all night to complete the crucial parts of the project.

He stood up and began pacing around the room.

 _Kids and Misaki would be very angry…_ he thought when he picked up his phone to message them about it. He had to cancel all the plans for this week too. No amusement parks, no trip to zoo and even that 3-day country-side trip with family he planned to divert from stress.

He sat on the chair, exhausted, and decided to just send the message. He knew they would be disappointed, but he will surely convince them. He opened the message app, and began typing the message-

 _Takumi: Hey Misaki! I am sorry but I won't be able to come home tonight. I am at the crucial part of the project…I hope you understand. Please eat dinner and don't wait for me today. I promise I would make up for that._

And with a racing heart, he sent the message. He didn't know why it was beating so fast – perhaps it was afraid that she would be angry, but he certainly knew that it was disappointed and sad.

He turned on the laptop to begin his programming of the model but was interrupted by a beep-

 _You have 1 unread message(s)_

Takumi dreaded to pick up the phone. He knew it was Misaki's messages…

 _What if she is angry?_ He thought. A part of him wanted to ignore the message and go on with the work because he knew that she'd be disappointed and that he had broken her heart. That part wanted him to be free from anxiety and focus on the project. But another part of him wanted to answer it and convince her- apologize to her- and promise her to make up for all this. That part wanted her to be happy.

It was obvious which part won as he picked up the phone to read her message. He prepared himself to face whatever was in the message. However, even after all this, his mouth was wide open when he read that. He was expecting disappointment, anger, rants , complaints but not-

 _Misaki: Enjoyed a lot with you! I sent that to you, so please check your mail._

He raised his eyebrows at that.

 _What does she mean? And why in the world would she mail me?_

He decided to message her to ask her.

 _Takumi: What is this all about?_

There was no reply.

The project was now forgotten to dark corner of his brain. He was now much more perplexed, curious and confused by her weird behaviour.

 _Did she send me something?_ He thought.

He opened his inbox on the laptop and indeed saw an email from her. The subject caught his eye-

" _Work At Home"_

"Okay…if this is an attempt to get me home, it is definitely not going to work." He sighed as he clicked on the link and opened the mail. There was a .mp4 video file, which he opened in the mail itself, not waiting to download it. A music began to play, but it was the opening which actually caught his interest.

 _The camera showed Misaki, through silky transparent white curtains, lying in the bed. It slowly moved ahead, out of the curtains, closer to her…_

 _I ain't worried about nothing, I ain't wearing na nada  
I'm sitting pretty, impatient, but I know you gotta _

Takumi subconsciously inched his face closer to the screen with slightly open mouth. He gulped as the camera zoomed on Misaki.

His heart beat nearly doubled as his breathing became uneven on seeing her.

The problem was not that she was wearing millimetre long shorts or that the shirt was tight and short, leaving her belly exposed. The problem was that the _top two buttons were unbuttoned_ giving a very clear _view_ from the camera angle...

His face reddened, but he _just_ couldn't stop watching it. He could also do nothing about the _wicked_ smile forming on his lips either...

 _She then rolled on the other side of bed and the camera intensely focused on cleavage. And then the angle lowered, giving a feeling as if she was lying just in front of him on bed._

 _Put in them hours, I'mma make it harder  
I'm sending pic after picture, I'mma get you fired_

Needless to say, Takumi's eyes were captured by the video, focused only on areas where they shouldn't.

 _The scene changed and now Misaki was standing, leaning against the wooden doorframe. His heart froze when she looked towards him and smiled-_

 _I know you're always on the night shift  
But now I **can** stand these nights alone!_

 _The camera zoomed on her face as she seductively bit her lip and winked._

 _And I don't give any explanation  
'Cause baby, I'm the boss at home_

 _She then twerked and shook her hips and the camera lost no precious moment in focusing on them._

His face heated up at that. He touched the screen in daze, only to be reminded that its _only_ a video and he is still at his office and not home.

 _You can now go to WORK-WORK-WORK_

 _WORK-WORK-WORK-WORK_

 _Cause now I got a lot of WORK-WORK-WORK_

 _WORK-WORK-WORK-WORK_

 _She then bent to the ground, picking a fallen waste paper, the camera zooming and moving from her neck, following her spine to her bent hips._

"No-No NOT like that…" Takumi shouted, "Don't bend like that when you know that I cannot come to you!" he pleaded in vain.

 _The camera was still focussed on her hips when she shook them and twerked._

He felt as if he would nosebleed. He was getting _desperate_ to touch her.

 _She is now sat on the computer table and picked up the computer mouse. The camera zoomed closely on the mouse lightly pressing against her bosom as she cleaned and wiped it._

 _Yeah I got a lot of WORK-WORK-WORK_

 _WORK-WORK-WORK-WORK_

 _I got a lot of work at HO-OO-ME_

 _WORK AT HO-OO-ME, WORK AT HO-O-O-ME_

Takumi's face was mere millimetres away from the screen as he watched the _sensual pleasure_. His insides were itching to be _home_.

 _The scene changed, Misaki was now standing beside the kitchen table with recipe book opened on it._

Takumi gulped. From this angle, the _view_ was _very clear_.

 _She bent forward, resting her arms widely on the table and the camera zoomed on her breasts bouncing back and forth._

 _Let's put it into motion  
I'mma give you a promotion_

He went _breathless_. He really _wished_ he wasn't _this_ perverted.

 _The scene changed and now she again lying on the bed sensually._

 _I'll make it feel like a vacay, turn the bed into an ocean_

 _She got up, lifting the bedsheet, as if preparing to fold it._

 _We don't need nobody_

 _She then waved the bedsheets, pressing her body against it._

 _Nothin' but sheets in between us, ain't no getting off early_

Never in his life is Takumi going to forget the shapes he saw. The insides of his hands felt _weak_ due to his desire to touch and _cup_ those.

 _The scene changed with Misaki in front of a refrigerator._

 _You can goto WORK-WORK-WORK_

 _WORK-WORK-WORK-WORK_

 _Cause my body got a lot of WORK-WORK-WORK_

 _WORK-WORK-WORK-WORK._

 _The camera focussed on her feet and slowly moved up. It clearly showed how her body waved has it moved forward and backward while opening the fridge._

He _moaned_ when he saw her chest _just touching_ the walls of refrigerator. His heart was now twisting his mind to return home.

He shook his head.

"It not going to work on me Misaki!" he said it more to convince himself.

 _But of course!_ He thought, _I will pay you back, with proper interest, later_. His lips drew a wolfish grin on the thought.

He was about to close the video when he again saw the camera _highlighting_ Misaki erotically. He chuckled as a thought struck him-

 _Kids will never believe that their mother also has this side._

Just then, a _very_ disturbing thought occurred to him.

 _Who is the one recording all this on camera?_

Now Takumi was worried. Very very worried. Because whosoever recorded this, would have _enjoyed a far greater view._

He looked at the video with a frown.

 _Misaki was now back in the bedroom as she picked up another paper napkin._

 _I know you're always on the night shift  
But now I can stand these nights alone_

 _Suddenly a man entered, wearing a mask on his face. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt and black pants._

Takumi's frown deepened. The only thing he could make out about the man was his dark coloured hair, if it was not a wig.

 _The man teared a page from the notebook, made a ball out of it._

"DON'T TELL ME ITS GOING WHERE I THINK ITS GOING!" he shouted as he stood up, the chair hitting the wall with a thud!

 _The man then threw the paper on the floor._

"NO! DON'T PICK IT UP MISAKI! **DON'T PICK IT UP!"** he shouted.

 _The camera was then highlighting her curves, going slow motion, as she bent to pick up the paper. The man was standing there._

Takumi's eyes widened and his expression was now grim. He let out an inward growl.

 _And I won't give any explanation  
Except that the boss hired a new employee at home_

 _Misaki looked at the screen as she suggestively winked._

"A NEW EMPLOYEE AT HOME? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" he screamed.

 _YOU CAN GOTO WORK-WORK-WORK_

 _WORK-WORK-WORK-WORK_

 _CAUSE NOW I GOT A LOT OF WORK-WORK-WORK_

 _WORK-WORK-WORK-WORK_

 _Theres a lot of work at HOME_

 _HO-OOME_

 _WORK AT HO-O-O-ME_

Takumi's felt as if the gears in his brain rusted, froze and broke into a million pieces when he realized the double meaning in "work" .

 _The scene came back when she was at kitchen table, arms resting wide on table and her reading the recipe book. The man then enters the room, moves round the table and smirks._

 _You can goto WORK-WORK-WORK_

 _WORK-WORK-WORK-WORK_

Takumi was going to get that bastard shot.

 _He then picks up the fruit basket on the table and smirks as he tilts the basket, scattering all the fruits on the table._

 _Cause I got a lot of WORK-WORK-WORK_

 _WORK-WORK-WORK-WORK_

Takumi couldn't get where the video is going now…

 _Misaki frowns at the scattered fruit, the man then picks up and hands her a banana._

 _There is a lot of WORK-WORK-WORK_

 _WORK-WORK-WORK-WORK_

Takumi's eyes widened and his mouth was left gaping as he realized the man's intentions.

"DON'T EAT THAT BANANA MISAKI! I AM **TELLING YOU! DON'T EAT THAT FREAKING BANANA!** " he helplessly shouted.

 _Misaki sits on the table and_ _ **slowly**_ _peels the banana._

 _My body got a lot of WORK-WORK-WORK_

 _WORK-WORK-WORK-WORK_

Takumi's breath hitches.

"Don't tell me that…" He dreads.

 _Misaki peels the banana. She then looks at it._

 _LOTS OF WORK-WORK-WORK_

 _WORK-WORK-WORK-WORK_

Takumi forgets to breathe as he watches the video, dreading where its going…

 _She then smiles and hands the banana to the man. The man smirks as he eats it._

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Takumi shouted as confusion takes over his instantaneous relief.

 _The scene changes and Misaki is shown twerking in the bedroom. The man is sitting on the bed as Misaki shakes her hips._

 _We got a lot of WORK-WORK-WORK_

 _WORK-WORK-WORK-WORK_

 _Scene changes again as Misaki is shown waving and shaking her body in the kitchen-_

 _Yeah! We got lot of WORK-WORK-WORK_

 _WORK-WORK-WORK-WORK_

 _Lot of work at HO-OME_

 _HO-OO-ME_

 _WORK AT HO-O-O-ME_

 _We got lot of work at HO-OME_

 _LOT OF WORK AT HO-O-O-ME_

The screen goes blank, just like Takumi's mind, as the replay button appears on the screen.

He just couldn't believe _Misaki_ dancing at such a _suggestive_ song. And then fear gripped his heart. _What if it had a hidden message…?_

Wasting no time, he grabbed his phone and typed with lightning speed.

 _Takumi : WHAT IS THIS MISAKI?!_

 _Misaki : ?_

Takumi frowned at the phone screen on her pretended ignorance.

 _Takumi: What does THIS video mean?_

 _Misaki: What video?_

He took a deep breath.

 _Takumi: THE ONE YOU SENT ME AT MAIL!_

A minute passed before the phone buzzed

 _Misaki: Oh that! I am so sorry Takumi, it wasn't meant for you! Pls ignore ^_^_

"Oh…." Takumi sighed of relief. "It wasn't for me…"

Then the rusted gears of his brain worked as he realized how it was _even_ _more_ wrong

 _Takumi: WHO WAS IT MEANT FOR THEN?!_

He anxiously moved his foot up and down while waiting for the reply.

 _One minutes passed…_

 _Five minutes passed…_

 _Ten minutes passed…_

Fed up of waiting, he opened the chat.

 _Takumi: WHO WAS IT MEANT FOR THEN?!_

( _Seen, 7:25PM)_

 _Takumi: MISAKI! ANSWER ME!_

 _(Seen, just now)_

 _Takumi: I KNOW YOU'RE SEEING THIS._

 _(seen, just now.)_

 _Takumi: Also, WHO WAS THE ONE RECORDING IT?!_

 _(seen, just now)_

 _Takumi: ANSWER ME!_

 _(Seen)_

 _Misaki: Hey baby! Can you bring some bananas when you come home tomorrow? We are running short of them ^_^_

 _Takumi:..._

 _(Seen, just now)_

 _Takumi- MISAKI! ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!_

 _(Unseen)_

 _Takumi- Misaki?! MISAKI?!_

 _(The receiver is now offline. He/she will receive your message when he/she comes online again.)_

 _Takumi: THAT'S IT! I AM COMING HOME!_

* * *

Mikumi smirked as she read the message. Her plan _was perfect_. Putting aside Misaki's phone, she picked up her phone. It was good that she paired up her phone with Takumi's so that she can access _all_ of his _messages and mails._

She deleted the messages from the chat history, then deleted the mail. She then re-sent another video, which was _the actual unedited_ video they were to send.

She smirked as she thought how perfect her plan was! What? It wasn't her fault after all! Her supposed to be loving and caring dad is just sitting all day in office neglecting his lovely wife, adorable son and most importantly, _his innocent princess!_ So she thought to make him realize that there is _a lot_ of work which he could _do_ at home.

Just then, the door opened and Misaki and the masked man entered.

"Really Mikumi! Gosh! The new generations dances are really funny," she laughed. "But I must thank you for teaching me that!"

"Its ok Mom!" Mikumi smirked.

The video was of Misaki's practice to 'latest generation' dances which Mikumi wanted Misaki to learn. Mikumi told her that Takumi would be _very happy_ to see her dancing in 'latest' style.

"But what I don't understand is WHY do I have to wear a freaking mask and go on throwing fruits and papers everywhere! I want to _actually_ help her!" _**Tasaki said as he removed his mask.**_

"The flow required it!" She justified. She had to control the inward evil smirk, because she knew how she _used_ her innocent brother and mother.

"But you didn't even let us see it!" he whined.

"Then come and see it!" she said as she opened the _unedited, innocent and harmless_ video, which showed Misaki doing all the household chores like folding sheets, cooking, cleaning floor and Tasaki creating trouble in guise of the masked man as they danced on some classical voiceless tune.

"When he sees _how much_ work we have at home, he would _rush_ from his office to here!" Mikumi smiled as she said that.

"I really hope that it happens. He is neglecting his health a lot these days. "Misaki trailed off. "But anyways!" she chirped, "He will certainly be happy on seeing us dancing and doing household chores!" Misaki beamed her kids a smile.

"Oh don't worry Mom! _Something tells me that he is already on his way after seeing the video!"_

"I think he would be bored on seeing the video due to this _old fashioned_ classical tune," Tasaki said.

"Oh _don't worry about music!"_ Mikumi smirked, "I added a very nice song to the video!"

"How?!" Tasaki asked

"I got a video editor for that." Mikumi answered. _The same editor with which I 'spiced' the video by adding zoom-ups, modifying curvature of screen to create some 'curves' and some finishing effects for sensuality._

Tasaki was confused when he saw Mikumi grinning.

"Which one did you add?" he asked.

" ' _WE GOT A LOT OF WORK AT HOME' "_ Mikumi answered, trying to control her grin.

"Hah! What kind of song is this? " Tasaki remarked," He would stick in his office _even more_ thinking that he can't anyway relax at home."

"He would _come running_ once he sees the video!" Mikumi said with pride.

"I do admire your efforts honey," Misaki said, "But do you think that this video will make him take a break from office and come home?" she asked

"Trust me Mom _! He would shift his entire office home if he sees this video a second time"_ Mikumi grinned. Misaki lovingly caressed her head.

"My kids are so caring. God certainly blessed me with _two innocent angels!"_ she smiled.

"Hah! I bet dad won't come no matter what! He would just bury himself in that stupid project of his!" Tasaki said, "And I bet you $100 dollars for that!"

"Tasaki!" Misaki chided, "Your sister has put in a lot of effort in this! You shouldn't say this!"

"No Mom!" Mikumi intervened, "Let him challenge." She smirked. "Okay, I accept the challenge. But $200."

Misaki smiled at the childishness of her kids.

"No problem!" Tasaki said, "By the way, I hope you've got that much money with you, cause you're about to lose heavily!" He said as he confidently rubbed his nose, full of pride.

.

.

.

To say the least... there was a lot of drama (and whining on part of Tasaki) when Takumi returned home.

( "TRUST ME MISAKI! I SWEAR I SAW YOU SHAKING AND TWERKING IN THAT VIDEO!" Takumi desperately tried to convince a _very angry_ Misaki. Takumi, who entered the house storming with great resolution, found all his confidence gone when he started to show her the video. Also, he couldn't understand why his message history was empty.

"You know what Takumi? Perhaps YOU SHOULD TAKE A BED FOR YOURSELF AND FUCKING SEE IT TWERK IN YOUR OFFICE ROOM" Misaki's said angrily in her bedroom.

"I'm so sorry Misaki! Please listen!" Takumi pleaded, "I think the project took a toll on me. Please don't be angr-"

"SHOVE YOUR EXCUSES AND YOUR PROJECT UP YOUR ASS AND GET LOST!" Misaki said as she pushed him out of bedroom, threw his blanket and pillow and shut the bedroom door on his face.

Mikumi watched the act with content. What? She loves her daddy _but_ daddy _did_ deserve a little punishment for neglecting his _angelic and innocent_ princess _._

All in all, she was contented with the fact that Takumi would be staying home for some days and also with the new shiny $200 in her purse.

[The same couldn't be said for Tasaki who could be heard whining in his room.

"HE ALWAYS COMES TO PROVE ME WRONG!" he whined," MY DAD IS AN ALIEN! THAT TOO, A PERVERTED ONE!" he exasperated as he sulked into the pillow. ] )

* * *

 **AUTHORS COMMENTS ON STORY-** Lol, it was kinda direct at points. No hiding behind words, no double interpretation. I am also really unsure how the story came to you. Mikumi deceived Misaki and Tasaki very cunningly, that's all I can say XD.

But anyways, do let me know how you feel. I thought I should post my last story when I have time (^_^).

 **MESSAGE IN STORY-** There are many messages in the story. I will only highlight one of them. Rest of them are left to the reader as an exercise.

Often in our life, we get really devoted to our work. This story is a personal appeal to all of you from my side that no matter how important the job is, NEVER neglect your family. They don't need an ocean of money, but they certainly need an ocean of your time. Neglecting family, not giving them proper time is a very bad thing people do. Takumi here had been still lucky in this story, but in real life things get complicated. Real life is no fairy tale. Your loved ones get a feeling of dejection on being ignored by you.

So no matter how stupid it might sound, tell them that you love them. Don't be afraid to express your gratitude and your thankfulness for their support!

* * *

 **QUESTIONS-**

 **Q1-** Explain Mikumi's cunning plan to get Takumi home. How did she fool Misaki and Tasaki into it?

 **Q2-** Give a character sketch of either of the 2 kids.

 **Q3-** Highlight the loving relationship of Misaki and Takumi.

 **Q4-** Give any **two** more messages which the story brings to you.

 **Q5- REFERENCE TO CONTEXT-**

 **"** DON'T EAT THAT BANANA MISAKI! I AM **TELLING YOU! DON'T EAT THAT FREAKING BANANA!** " he helplessly shouted **"**

 **i) Give the description of mental state of speaker when he said the line. How was it different from the state when he watched the video initially?**

 **ii) Give two reasons for your answer above.**

 **iii) Why does Takumi NOT want Misaki to eat the banana?**

 **iv) Who was the ultimate culprit behind Takumi's trauma?**

 **v) Describe how this oneshot was a 'teaser' for Takumi. (Also compare it with 'A trailer of the film which never gets released')**

 **vi) Explain the following-**

 **a."** NO! DON'T PICK IT UP MISAKI! **DON'T PICK IT UP!"** he shouted."

 _ **b."** And I won't give any explanation  
Except that the boss hired a new employee at home **"**_

 _._


End file.
